


Up, Up, and Away

by TheBlackAngel (TheRealFirstPeacock)



Category: Vib-Ribbon
Genre: Body Modification, Inflation, black and white, helium inflation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:02:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25988653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRealFirstPeacock/pseuds/TheBlackAngel
Summary: Vibri finds a big wall and a new obstacle. She decides to solve both.
Kudos: 2





	Up, Up, and Away

It was just another day for Vibri, just walk across the line, vault over the blocks, step over the pits, flip through the loops, and roll through the squiggles. However, the song came to a screeching halt, as a new obstacle appeared in front of Vibri. It was a similar to a block, but a smooth top, it also had a tube shape connected to it, and a circle on top. Vibri just decided to walk by it, but then she smacked face first into a wall, and it was TALL. Vibri looked back, and got an idea. She went back to the obstacle, and grabbed the tube. She then put the tube in her mouth, and then, the magic started. The helium rushed through the tube and into the bunny, and her belly began to fill up. Her feet were being pulled up from the ground. It was working! She was flying! The tube fell out, and Vibri "swam" up to the top of the ledge. She looked over the edge, and saw more level. Oh great.

**Author's Note:**

> so, uh, happy late helium day


End file.
